


Be the Moon to my Star

by w01f5t4r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slow Build, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w01f5t4r/pseuds/w01f5t4r
Summary: Your typical Marauder's era wolfstar fic. Slow build, will cover all hogwarts years and possibly beyond, many pranks, mostly canon except for wolfstar relationship, and yep, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy:)





	1. CHAPTER ONE: THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

The train station was packed. Older students were milling around, trying to spot their friends amongst the bustling crowd; first-years stuck close to the side of their parents, their wide eyes taking in everything before them; parents’ eyes brimming with silent tears as they thought of the year ahead without their children. Four young children - just 11 years of age - stood among the rest of them, none of them knowing what this year had in store for them, none of them knowing that they would meet people who - soon enough - would become as good as family to them.

James Fleamont Potter, a mischievous, confident boy with scruffy jet-black hair and deep brown eyes, hugged his mum for the fifth (and final!) time before rolling his eyes and disappearing into the crowd of students who had started to enter the train. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to remember if he’d packed his glasses or not, when he bumped into someone, almost knocking them over. He was about to yell at them for being in the way, but when he looked down, he was blessed with the sight of an angel. He would later go on to be tease mercilessly for calling this girl an angel, but he was not to know that. She had bright red hair that fell in cascading waves over her shoulders and down her back, and she had the brightest, greenest eyes - like summer grass. In fact, her eyes, to James, were so beautiful that it took him far too long to realise that this girl’s beautiful green eyes were glaring at him. James came to his senses, and helped her up, apologising profusely. She eyed him warily, before stalking off into the carriage. James picked up his bag, and walked after her.

After five minutes or so of trying - and failing - to find this girl - who he had started to refer to as “the one” - he gave up, and opened the door to a compartment at the end of the carriage. Inside was a boy, around his age, with light brown skin and short, black hair. He was staring outside of the window and scowling, his face twisted in such annoyance that he hadn’t noticed James standing at the doorway. James cleared his throat and the boy looked up. “Is this seat taken?” James asked casually, leaning against the doorway and looking at the other boy.

“No, go ahead and sit down.” The boy answered. “I’m Sirius, by the way. Don’t ask questions, my parents never got the hang of the choose-a-normal-name thing. What’s your name?”

“James. I’m a first year, you?”

“Yeah, same here. What do - ”

Sirius didn’t get to the end of his question, for he was interrupted by the door flying open and a boy rushing inside, slamming the compartment door after him. The boy had light brown, sandy hair and hazel eyes, with freckles lightly dusting his nose and cheeks, and several faded, but harsh scars running along his face and down his neck. He bent down, panting heavily and trying to get his breath back. James and Sirius stared at him in amused curiosity, wondering what had him so breathless. Once this boy had his breath back, he collapsed onto the seat next to Sirius, and opened his eyes. It seemed he had just noticed he wasn’t alone in this compartment, for he blinked several times, his wide eyes getting wider by the second as he realised how odd he must’ve looked.

“Hi, that’s James, and I’m Sirius. What’d you do, a marathon to get here or something?”

The boy’s cheeks started to pink slightly as he cleared his throat and answered, “Um, some older guys cornered me when I got on the train. They were quite big, I had to run a long way down the train to get away from them. I’m Remus, by the way.”

“Hi, Remus.” James grinned as he looked Remus up and down, then as he looked over at Sirius. He hadn’t expected to meet people so quickly. “So, do you lot know much about Hogwarts? I’ve heard they have actual, _real life_ ghosts in the castle.”

Remus gaped at him, and Sirius barked out a laugh. “That’s nothing, mate. Not only do they have ghosts in the castle, but I heard one of them is actually a teacher.”

The three boys continued to talk cheerily about the year ahead - about how excited they were, what they looked forward to most, what they were dreading most: you name it, they talked about it. Remus, however, sat with a small smile on his face, speaking up every now and again, but mainly just relieved that they hadn’t inquired as to where he got his scars from. This year wasn’t going to be as horrid as he’d expected.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE SORTING

Remus Lupin sat, trembling, on the stool as he faced the entire school - a thousand people, _minimum_. He had never before felt so nervous, and this was worse: he didn’t know what was to happen.

As if answering his worried thoughts, he started to hear a voice. Judging by the impassive looks of others’ faces, he was the only one who could hear this voice. _Hmmm… A thirst for knowledge, I see. Plenty of determination, and, above all, raw intelligence. However, I also see loyalty, and a courage deep within you. So, where to put you?_ Remus, determined, thinks repeatedly “Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor…”. He had just witnessed James and Sirius be placed there, and he did not want to part from his two friends already. He’d only known them a day, but, already, they were all he had. _Gryffindor, you say? Well, it could allow your courage to bloom… And your hard-working personality could inspire the others to strive for their goals, too. Yes, yes, I think I see it. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!_

This last word must have been spoken aloud, for the hall erupted in cheers, and Remus looked down at the Gryffindor table to see Sirius and James grinning up at him, applauding. He ducked his head, blushing, and rushed down to join his friends at the table. The rest of the sorting seemed to go by in an instant, perhaps due to all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was _here_ , and he was _laughing_ , and he had _friends_. Friends. Already. It was more than he could have dreamed for.

The boys heard a clink of a glass, the clearing of a throat, and the scrape of a moving chair, before the Headmaster rose to take his place at the eagle-shaped podium. “Before we begin our marvellous feast, I’d like to say a few words. Bravery. Knowledge. Power. Loyalty.” Remus looked at Sirius, bemused, only to see Sirius shrug his shoulders in reply. “Let the feast commence!”

Now, Remus had witnessed magic before. He had witnessed food before. But nothing could prepare him for the magical tingle he felt through his whole body when the most spectacular feast he had ever laid eyes on appeared before his eyes. There were golden-roasted turkeys, yorkshire puddings, potatoes, parsnips, stuffing, bread rolls, pigs-in-blankets, pies, quiches, and so much more. He watched in amusement as James heaped a bit of everything onto his plate, as Sirius picked up a whole quiche, and as a girl with red hair, who sat opposite James, looked at him in disgust, causing him to choke on a bit of sausage. There was not a single person in the hall who appeared anything less than exuberant, at the sight of this magnificent dinner.

They finished their main course, only to be presented with an array of delicious desserts. Remus, who had always been keen on chocolate, helped himself to several brownies and coated them in a rich caramel sauce. Sirius cut himself a slice of lemon tart, and James, being James, got a little bit of everything.

“Oi, Remus, look over there,” Sirius called out, pointing towards the staff table. Remus turned his head and saw nothing. When he looked back, confused, at Sirius, Sirius’ mouth was full, and Remus’ plate was empty. Remus gasped, tried not to grin back at Sirius, and threw a lemon tart at his face. And so, on the first ever evening at Hogwarts, began the Great Food Fight of ‘71. Albus Dumbledore would soon learn to keep an eye on these three troublemakers.

Once the feast had ended, Remus, James, and Sirius, made their way upstairs - following a Gryffindor prefect - with the ther first-years to the dormitories. The prefect - some tall, snobby looking boy with gelled back black hair and brown eyes - guided them up some stairs and said “Since this year’s first-year class is quite big, we will be splitting your year group into rooms of four people. In this first room, the occupants will be James Fleamont Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James, Sirius, and Remus grinned at each other, before simultaneously looking down to the other boy they were to be rooming with. He was small, quite a bit smaller than them, and mousy-looking, with a button nose, chubby cheeks, and blond, wispy-looking hair. Sirius grinned mischievously at Remus, as if to say “Look, new prey!” but Remus raised his eyebrows, in a disapproving manner, back at him, warning him to be kind to Peter. Peter glanced between them all, looking quite petrified, before scuttling inside the room. The other boys shrugged and followed him inside.

While the room had seemed cramped and stuffy from the outside, the inside was anything but. It was a large, spacious room, with four four-poster beds spread out around the room. There was a large window at one end of the room, with deep maroon curtains hanging on either side, and a door on the opposite wall, presumably leading to the bathroom. Remus has never seen a room so lovely. Sirius looked around the room, nodded almost approvingly, and then marched over to a bed. “Bagsy the one by the window,” he said, before continuing, “And that’s one thing that’s going to have to change. Gentlemen,” he announced, authoritatively, “I hereby declare that from now on, these curtains shall remain closed.” He swung the curtains closed and gave a satisfied sigh, before flopping down onto his bed where he promptly fell asleep.

James chuckled, and said, “Well, Remus, why don’t you take the bed next to Sirius, and put up with his snoring. I’ll take the one next to the bathroom, and you - Peter, was it? - you take the one nearest the door.” Remus nodded tiredly and lay down on his bed, digging into his bag to reach for his book. Peter gave an obedient squeak and hurried off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once James and Peter were settled and asleep, Remus took a long time familiarising himself with the place. He tiptoed over to the bathroom to clean his teeth and change into his pyjamas, and then spent a while admiring the curtains on his bed, before glancing over to Sirius. He stifled a laugh at the other boy who, in his fast asleep form, was dribbling onto his clothes which he hadn’t bothered to change out of. Remus looked above Sirius to the window, that was blocked off by the curtains. The night sky had always calmed Remus, and helped him sleep, so he ever-so-quietly walked over to Sirius’ bed. He paused, trying to figure out the easiest way to get up onto the window sill without waking Sirius up. Lifting a leg, he thanked nature for his growth spurt last year, as he was able to climb onto the window sill without laying a foot on the bed. Once he was up there, he parted the curtains slightly - just enough so he could slip through and lie next to the window, looking out at the stars.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: STARGAZING

God knows how long Remus had been sat at the windowsill, but it was a very long time indeed. So, unsurprisingly, when Sirius woke up to use the toilet in the middle of the night, he noticed Remus’ presence behind the curtains. The soft breathing coming from the other side of the curtain would have creeped Sirius out to the extreme, had it not been for Remus’ empty bed next to his. Sirius would have just left Remus alone, but when he moved his head closer to the curtains, he could make out the sound of muffled sobbing - Remus was most likely hiding his head in his pyjama top lest he wake up the others. Not wanting to wake the others himself, Sirius made a deliberate show of pushing his duvet off, sitting up, and stretching his arms high above his head. He added a small yawn, so that Remus would know for sure he was up, and wouldn’t be shocked out of his mind when Sirius pushed back the curtains.

Slowly, cautiously, he opened the curtains wide enough to stick his head through. Remus took his head out of his hands, and looked at Sirius, embarrassed at being caught crying. Sirius’ mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Remus, with his hair standing up in all places, and the light from the moon behind him illuminating the glistening tears that were still running down his cheeks, through the crevices of his scars. Now, however curious Sirius was about Remus’ scars, he had the tact not to ask about them. They were clearly personal, and Remus would open up about them when he was ready. But watching the tears run through the scars, corroding the harsh valleys deeper, Sirius couldn’t help but reach his hands out to brush away the dampness on Remus’ cheeks. Remus closed his eyes, and leaned back, allowing Sirius room to sit opposite him on the window sill. Sirius climbed up carefully and sat, waiting for Remus to speak first.

“I’m… I’m sorry if I woke you,” Remus spoke in a whisper. “It’s just, I used to look out at the stars back home. At night, when I couldn’t sleep, I’d curl up by the window and look at the stars.” Sirius noticed how Remus wasn’t looking at him while he spoke, in fact, he seemed to be in another world entirely. “I would watch the moon reveal itself from behind the clouds, and try to spot out the constellations. I’d count them, one by one, until I got to sleep. I’d end up sleeping on the window sill most nights. My mum says that’s what gives me such bad posture. The night skies are clearer here, in Scotland, much clearer. I can count constellations I could never see from my bedroom window back home. Lyra, Orion’s belt, Canis Major. The dog star looks brighter than ever from here.” Remus blushed as he said this, and Sirius smiled softly.

“I don’t get on with my parents much - don’t have much in common with them. They’d probably fawn over you, though. They’re obsessed with stars. S’why my name’s Sirius. It’s a family tradition, naming people after stars and constellations. When my mum gets angry at me she yells about how ironic it is that I’m named after such a bright star, when I’m such a dim boy.” Sirius smiled, ducking his head and shaking it softly, but even in the darkness, and through the thick hair covering most of his face, Remus could see - could feel - the sadness behind his words.

“I get what you mean. About the whole parents thing, that it. It’s similar with me, kind of. I mean, I get along with them well enough, I suppose… I guess, for a while now, I’ve just felt out of place. Like I wasn’t wanted, and like they’d be happier without me.”

Sirius looked up, a strong feeling in his chest. He couldn’t quite identify it, but it seemed like some fierce need to protect Remus had just sprung up, out of nowhere, inside him. It was like a dog in his chest, growling and barking, trying to protect Remus from his own thoughts. “What makes you say that?” Sirius asked, quietly, but urgently.

“I -” Remus began, before swallowing audibly and looking out of the window. “It’s complicated.”

Sirius got the message. This was a story for another time - possibly one connected to the scars, though Sirius couldn’t be sure. When he looked at Remus again, he could see the boy had, once more, begun to cry. The fierce dog howled inside him again, and Sirius knew - he just _knew_ \- that he had to make Remus laugh. “Anyway, mate, I know my name’s Sirius, and yours is Remus, which are both - don’t get me wrong - pretty weird, but did you hear that prefect earlier? James’ middle name is _Fleamont_. I feel sorry for him, I really do. When it comes to the ladies, it’s hardly likely any of them would want to go out with someone with a middle name like that.” Remus chuckled, and wiped the tears from under his eyes. Out of nowhere, Remus’ eyes suddenly widened and he pressed his face closer to the glass, letting out a gasp of wonder.

Sirius’ eyes followed his, but couldn’t see what had Remus so transfixed. “Oi, you, move over, what is it you’re looking at?”

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, and said, “For someone who’s family is that obsessed with star constellations, you don’t know very much, do you? Look there,” Remus pointed out of the window, to the sky. “Usually you can only see Orion’s belt, but - right there - you can see the entire Orion constellation. It’s beautiful.”

Sirius didn’t quite see the beauty of it, or exactly what Remus was pointing at, but the stars seemed to be making Remus happy, so he said, “Wow. Come on then, tell me about these other star constellations.” Sirius pointed a finger to a dim series of stars above a tree, saying, “What’s that one?”

Remus exploded into quiet giggles, huffing out syllables until he could form proper words again. “Sirius, that’s - that’s a smudge on the window. Not a star.” He grinned at Sirius, his entire face lighting up in fond amusement, before pointing out at the sky again. “But if you look there, you can see how those stars join up to form Hydra, and - oh! - those over there…”

Needless to say, Sirius learnt a lot about stars during his first night at Hogwarts.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THE POTIONS INCIDENT

It was Remus’ first full day at Hogwarts, and for the first time since his childhood, he’d fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Sirius had been so kind, so understanding, and had seemed so interested in everything Remus had to say. So, when Remus - a morning person - got up, still smiling, he was surprised to find the other boys much less happy than he was. Sirius grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head at the bright light and the sound of the alarm, and James threw several items of clothing at the alarm. Remus didn’t get what James was trying to do - a sock can hardly break a Jenga pile, let alone an alarm clock. Peter simply groaned and stalked off to the bathroom. Remus reached over and turned the alarm off, but then threw a pillow at Sirius, and one at James, in attempt to wake them up.

 

“Come on, guys, it’s our first day of classes, and if you don’t get up now, we won’t have time to eat.” That got James’ attention: he snapped his head up and grumpily got out of bed and started reaching into his trunk to find his school robes. Remus walked over to Sirius’ bed and whispered in his ear, “If you get up now, I won’t do anything to stop you bullying James about his middle name.” Sirius immediately cracked open an eye, and gave Remus a wicked - albeit tired - grin. Remus dragged Sirius up by the hand, and helped him find his robes. Once they’d located his uniform in the pigsty of his trunk, Remus went off to the bathroom to take a shower. He’d brought his uniform into the cubicle with him, so that he wouldn’t have to change in front of the other boys. They hadn’t mentioned his scars yet, but Remus was almost certain they would say  _ something  _ if they saw the extent of them. 

 

Once Remus was dressed, he walked out into the dormitory, only to find Sirius battling with his tie. It seemed he’d attempted to tie it in a literal knot, and had no clue - whatsoever - how to tie a tie. Sighing, Remus walked over and held his hands out to look at the damage. Sirius flushed, mumbling, “I’m not an idiot. Must just be something wrong with this tie.” Remus raised an eyebrow at him and grinned at Sirius’ pout. He stepped closer to him, and could feel Sirius’ breath on his face, but tried to ignore it as he tied the tie as neatly as possible. When he stepped back, Sirius gulped and turned away, muttering a quick “Thanks.” before turning to put on his shoes.

 

Once the boys were all ready, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As expected, breakfast was just as good as last night, with scrambled eggs, bacon, stacks and stacks of toast, marmalade, porridge, fruit - anything anyone could possibly want. The boys stuffed themselves silly, before rushing back upstairs to grab their bags for the day. After glancing at their timetables, they saw that their first lesson of the day was History of Magic.

 

Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered, “That’s the class taught by the ghost. Apparently he doesn’t even notice if you just walk out in the middle of the class.” Remus huffed a laugh and they set off in the direction of the classroom. 

 

Remus would have been lying if he had claimed to have learnt anything in his first History of Magic lesson, but he would not be lying if he had claimed to have enjoyed his first History of Magic lesson. The entire hour he spent in quiet hysterics, stifling his laughter at Sirius’ spot-on impressions of Professor Binns, the teacher who was, in fact, a ghost. A ghost who seemed completely oblivious to the whole pantomime. The lesson flew by and, before Remus knew it, Sirius was dragging him off to potions class, excited chatter bubbling out of his mouth.

 

“I heard that in the first lesson of the year, the Potions Professor locks all the students up in separate rooms with potions ingredients and cauldrons, and tells them to improvise. Then, he gives awards to any student whose potion actually  _ does  _ anything. Apparently, last year, three students  _ died _ . My brother told me --”

 

“Sirius,” Remus sighed, “I don’t think your brother was telling the truth. I sincerely doubt any school would keep a teacher who was responsible for the death of  _ three  _ students.”

 

Sirius and Remus, followed by James, with Peter hurrying along behind them, walked through the doors into the Potions room. They sat down on stools in the back of the classroom, just as Professor Slughorn entered the room and told the class what they would be doing that day.

 

Sirius’ brother had not been telling the truth.

 

Professor Slughorn, a podgy, short man wore a purple robe donned with not-so-stylish woollen artefacts which, on second glance, could have been moth balls. When he spoke, his voice was jovial and spirited, not to mention high-pitched. “Hello, first years. Now, I assume all of you have brought your copy of Magical Drafts and Potions. Well, I assume all of you  _ have  _ a copy!” Whilst Slughorn chuckled at his (you call that a joke?) joke, the students started to reach into their bags for their books. 

 

“Today, students, you will be brewing the very first potion in your books, one to cure boils. It is moderately easy to brew, however, you need to pay attention to the specifics of the stirring instructions, for this potion, when incorrectly brewed, has been known to duplicate dead cells.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, pulled the sleeves of his robes up to his elbows, and mouthed at Remus,  _ this should be a laugh.  _ Remus shook his head disapprovingly at the other boy, and set to work on his own potion. 

 

Remus had just finished crushing his snake fangs into a fine powder, when he looked over at Sirius and noticed that he had chucked all the ingredients in whole, and was now stirring the potion at an alarming rate. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late, for Sirius’ potion had splashed up, out of the cauldron and landed on his head. Sirius reached up, yelping, to wipe the sticky mess off his hair, but felt instead, something growing. Remus looked on in wonder as Sirius’ hair started to grow, and grow, and  _ grow,  _ until it was almost shoulder length. He wondered how long it would have grown if all of Sirius’ potion had landed on his head.

 

Professor Slughorn, having noticed the commotion, walked over and waved his wand at Sirius to remove the potion. “Mr Black, I’m guessing you mixed up your combination of clockwise and anticlockwise turns when stirring. Am I correct?” He said, in a stern but soft voice. 

 

“Yes, Professor.” Sirius tried to look guilty, but didn’t succeed, for he was still stroking his hands through his now long hair.

 

“Now, Mr Black, I was able to remove the remaining Potion from your hair, but as for getting it short again, you’re just going to have to either trim it yourself, or go to Madame Pomfrey for a Revival Antidote. Which will it be?”

 

“Actually, sir, I rather like it like this. I think I’ll keep it this way.” Sirius quipped cheerfully.

 

Once Professor Slughorn was out of earshot, he turned to Remus and whispered, “I’ve always wanted long hair like this, but my parents would always shave it whenever it got too long. And, to be honest, I’d do anything to make my parents disapprove of me.” Remus, frankly, thought this was extremely odd, but decided not to challenge Sirius’ logic.

  
“Okay, then. It  _ does  _ suit you. But, Prince Handsome Locks, you’re gonna need to get some hairbands.”


End file.
